


From The Start (Daryl Dixon X Reader)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [14]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Daryl Dixon, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: It was difficult to understand which of you had made the first move, you had moved at the same time, driven by the same desire that, after consuming you slowly for some time, had finally exploded, dragging you into that harmonious and passionate dance that led your bodies to look for each other.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/You
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Kudos: 3





	From The Start (Daryl Dixon X Reader)

"Carol?", your voice rang throughout the house, with no response.

"Carol!", you called again, your voice slightly higher.

"Carol!", you screamed her name for the third time and for the third time you're ignored.

So you went up the stairs and saw her sitting on a bed, intent on reading some book.  
Finally the woman looked up from the book she was holding and looked at you, unable to fail to notice the critical, angry and slightly offended look with which you were observing her.

"What is it, Y/N?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to stop by Michonne for lunch tomorrow, she just asked me, and wanted me to ask you too. Anyway, she offered it to me."

"I can't tomorrow, I'll meet Rosita at breakfast to give her advise with the baby. You don't mind going alone, do you? Why don't you ask Daryl?"

You were dumbfounded at those words, in those weeks there had already been numerous times in which anyone had literally avoided you to discuss something, or so it felt at least.

"I thought you guys would be here together... You know...," you said, in a tone that showed your irritation at the many meetings that had elegantly been ignored in those weeks.

"Well, you know, this is important for Rosita, becoming a real mother. Or did you mean Daryl?", Carol said, running a hand through her hair and looking at you as if asking you to end the conversation there.

"Of course not... But we are still one big family Carol."

“Come on, Y/N, don't overreact! You know how demanding this kind of life is.", she said, getting up from the bed and walking over to you. “Of course I know! But at least I try to make things easier, I just ask you to do the same."

“Sometimes it's hard and this is one of those times. I thought you knew me by now."

“I thought so too, but apparently I was wrong and I don't care what you have to do tomorrow, nobody will die because of a day off, Y/N."

"And what would you do? Meeting Daryl I guess?", you asked in a defiant tone.

"Whatever I want to do, but I'm tired of always being the one who gets stuck between people who do nothing but point at me as if I am the problem. It's getting exhausting."

You didn't say a word and let her finish her speech when she just said: "Okay. If you don't mind, I'm going for a walk now."

That statement only angered you even more and as if that was not enough, while she grabbed her coat and opened the door, she yelled at you. "Fine, keep running away Y/N, but remember I am NOT the problem! I know what's going on inside your head! THIS is not about me! And you know it!"

You closed the door behind you and sighed loudly: That situation had become far too heavy to bear, you would need someone to let off steam.  
You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't notice someone was knocking at the door while you were still not in your own house. Convinced that it was Carol who had forgotten something, you opened the door, ready to hit her with a decidedly not very nice joke out of jealousy, but the words died in your throat when you saw that, who had knocked, was not Carol.

"Y/N..."

"D-Daryl! What are you doing here? I thought you were hunting?", you answered, still amazed by that surprise.

"Yeah, well... There was some problem with the timin'. Where's Carol?", he asked, without stopping to look at you.

"Let's say there was a problem with the timing here too. Come in and tell me what happened."

You noticed the dark shadow that had taken possession of your friend's gaze for a couple of seconds, it was probably the same one that crossed your own eyes only moments before. Without thinking twice you went into the kitchen, immediately followed by Daryl, and opened two beers and you couldn't care less right now who it belonged to.

"It looks like we both need it, so let's start talking.", you said and handed one beer to Daryl.

“Nothin' important, Y/N, just the timin' was fucked. However, I wouldn't make a fuss 'bout it.", he said. "Ya, on the other hand, tell me what happened with Carol, I thought I would surprise her, but I see it's at a bad moment."

You drank the liquid almost in one gulp, jealousy taking over you again. "Just one more of the many discussions but the surprise was definitely welcome."  
You looked at him, pronouncing the last part of the sentence.

"I'm sorry, Y/N."

"And why? It would have happened sooner or later that things would no longer take their normal course, but that's fine, I guess...", you said, reaching out to the bottle.

At the same time Daryl had reached out his hand, with the same intention, and your fingers brushed, causing both of you to feel a shiver down your spine. You withdrew your hand, letting him take the bottle, but you couldn't help but blush.

"Maybe we should stop.", you said, after consuming the third bottle.

"Ya know very well we won't.", Daryl retorted, with a slight smirk to pursue his lips.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't do it."

"Ya look tense..."

"It's just that ... this situation, I don't know if I'll be able to manage it. It's not just because of Carol."

While you were talking, Daryl got up and went behind you who, too busy expressing your doubts, didn't realize it, at least until you felt his strong hands massaging your shoulders. You surrendered completely to that strong and decisive touch that was causing you too many thrills of pleasure which penetrated every inch of your skin.

"I always thought it was a good way to relax.", he whispered.

You could feel his warm breath on your skin, which made you shiver further, and, without thinking, poured down the fourth bottle of beer.  
The effects of alcohol were starting to be felt: You had never been good with alcohol and if you had drunk another bottle you would probably have passed the point of no return.  
Daryl was still rubbing your back and shoulders, he had a magical touch, but you knew all too well what kind of magic was unleashing in you, so you jumped up, knowing that you would soon lose control of your actions. But as you did, you tripped over the leg of a chair.

"Ya okay?", Daryl asked worriedly.

"Yes yes, don't worry. It's nothing, just really emberassing.", you replied, looking up and finding yourself a few inches from his face, who was staring at you with worried eyes; for a moment both were lost in each other's eyes, forgetting about everything else.

"You know...", you started, breaking the silence and moving a bit of hair from Daryl's face, bringing it behind his ear. "You are handsome."

"No one thinks so."

You smiled at that comment. "They are wrong."

"Ya drank too much."

"Or, maybe I really think so.", you whispered.

Daryl couldn't help but smile and came a couple of centimeters closer to you. "Ya must've hit yer head really hard."

"I don't think so, no."

Without knowing how, you both found yourselves in each other's arms. The gasping breaths as you exchanged a kiss contained all the emotions and words that would have been too difficult to express verbally.  
It was difficult to understand which of you had made the first move, you had moved at the same time, driven by the same desire that, after consuming you slowly for some time, had finally exploded, dragging you into that harmonious and passionate dance that led your bodies to look for each other. And never to separate anymore.  
You were one on top of the other, Daryl leaving a trail of rough kisses on your neck who began to undo the shirt he was wearing, tracing the contours of his muscles with your fingers.

"Shall we go to me?", you said between sighs and moans, caused by the touch of his hands on your body.

"Willingly."

Without parting for a moment, they got up and went out of the door, almost running over to the other house. As you opened the door, Daryl grabbed you by the hips and pulled you closer to him again.  
Not without some difficulty, given the apparent inability to separate, they reached your bedroom, where Daryl made you lie down on the mattress and then allowed you to finish undoing the buttons of his shirt, getting on top of you and again placing light kisses on you from the jaw and. You then took off the shirt you were wearing and also the jeans, while he was fumbling with the belt of his pants.

"Shit...", you gasped. Not that you had never had sex before, but just being with Daryl gave a new aspect to everything and, the same was true him who, for the enormous amount of emotion and excitement that you unleashed in him, he thought he was dreaming.

Unable to wait any longer, he put up your leg with one hand to his level, with you taking him in. At another exclamation from you, he increased the pace causing both of you to shudder and shiver with pleasure.  
It didn't take long before you both came at the same time.  
Daryl dropped beside you, while you came closer and hugged him. He started stroking your hair and didn't stop until you were ready to fall asleep, but before that happened he said one last sentence.

"Ya know... If there's a next time yer jealous I think I should just tell ya now that I love ya."


End file.
